A Pleasure Pain
by frenchy-girl18
Summary: Their relationship was a certain pleasure pain that neither was brave enough to break free of. They were trapped in a perpetual state of waiting, of yearning, that made their high school lives a facade of careful and volatile sexual encounters and teenage mishaps. Will they ever break free of the pleasure pain that seems to commandeer their lives? E/B, OOC, Lemons.


**EPOV**

She was a goddamn stallion.

"Oh Edward! Yes, Yes, just like that baby!"

My dick, which was currently being rode by the most fucking delicious human being to walk the Earth, somehow became infinitely harder at her words and moans. I thrust up into her tight little body, enjoying the way her perky breasts bounced in front of my face.

Unable to deny myself, I latched my mouth onto one pert, pink nipple enjoying the way it made her writhe on top of me. Her fucking perfect ass began rotating on my dick, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I fisted her beautiful dark chocolate hair and buried my face into her neck, licking the baby soft skin there.

When I could feel her walls clenching around me, I whispered into her neck, "Bella, you make me feel so goddamn good, baby, your pussy is fucking like heaven", and before I knew it, she was coming undone on top of me, screaming my name and pulling my hair.

Her orgasm only spurred mine on and seconds later, I felt my balls tighten before I realeased inside of her with short, forceful thrusts, moaning her name like a madman. When we were both sated, she collapsed onto my chest, a sweaty tangle of limbs. I pushed her hair from her face to gaze at that work of perfection, and kissed her gently on the forehead enjoying the taste of her skin, all sweat, sex, and strawberries.

She smiled up at me, a row of perfect gleaming, white teeth, before rolling off me and standing up from my bed. She walked naked to the place on the floor where her clothes ended up, and bent down to slide her little black thong up her creamy legs. The momentary glimpse of that perfect ass left me a little stunned, but I composed myself in time to see her turn around and face me.

I sat up, the sheets pooling around my waist, and gave her a cocky smirk.

"You know, you don't have to leave," I said, running a hand through my tousled bronze hair.

She looked at my face, beautiful, endless dark chocolate eyes meeting my green. The electricity sizzled between us, and she bit her full bottom lip, making my dick stir under the sheets, _Already, buddy?_

"And you know, that I have to," she replied, giving me her infamous mona lisa smile.

I knew she was right, but like always, I couldn't suppress the wave of disappointment that washed over me at this. I nodded, and she slowly approached me, carefully sliding on her tan timberland boots over her dainty feet, before placing a gentle, sensual kiss on my eyebrow. She cupped my face, sighed heavily, and pulled the cigarette that I always keep behind my ear out and into her mouth. Without looking away from me, she leaned over to my dresser grabbed my lighter, and lit the cig hanging loosely from her perfect pink lips. I kissed her nose gently savoring the sweet taste of her skin before she got up, winked at me, and left through the window as to not wake my parents.

I fell back on my bed and threw an arm across my face. _And as such was the way it is with Bella Swan._

Bella, or Isabella Swan, was my twin sister's best friend since the kindergarten and my best friend Emmett's baby sister. _And she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world_. She was the type of girl that songs and poems were written for, the type of girl that caused wars and makes history. She was the perfect combination of wicked and sweet, leaving her virtually irresistible to anyone. With a face of perfection and the most sinful body to man, she was a hurricane, knocking down everything in my world. She had thick, dark chocolate, silky hair that fell down her back in big, loose waves and endless dark chocolate eyes framed by the longest lashes. A small, button nose and high cheekbones made her exotic looking, hinting at her spanish heritage. Her skin was creamy, not quite pale or tan, but more sun kissed than anything, and the urge to slide my hands all over her was a constant feeling in my life. And on top of all that, she had an incredible body, that left men drooling when she walked by. C-cup breasts that were perky and round, and an ass that could make a man cry, as well as legs that seemed to go on forever despite her short height made her the wet dream of every guy that met her.

Including me.

Watching Bella grow up, she and I were always close since she always seemed to be hanging out with Alice. And then when puberty hit us, it was impossible to ignore the feelings my body and heart were developing for the stunning brunette. Freshman and the beginning of sophomore year of high school Bella and I tried the whole relationship thing, but our relationship proved to be too volatile. We were both too invested into each other, too fast, and we became too possessive, too jealous. So after a particularly bad fight, we decided that neither of us was mature enough to handle the feelings that came with our relationship, and called it a quits. At least until we become more emotionally mature. We started seeing other people (keeping it somewhat hidden from the other person because although we had no right to be jealous anymore, the green monster was still there). However, we have so many mutual friends that it became impossible to ignore each other and old feelings began storing up again. Yet, we knew that couldn't pursue a legitimate relationship yet, so we became fuck buddies. It was the closest to a relationship we could get without going down the same path that we did. And that's where we were today, yearning for me but knowing this was a close as it could get.

And every time I saw her go on a date with another douche bag who didn't deserve her, the monster came out and was still prevalent enough for me to keep my true feelings from her.

Bella Swan was a certain pleasure pain that I would never tire of testing.

**Well that was my first attempt at a lemon, yikes, I'm almost scared to know the reaction hahaha o.o**

**But first chapter is out of the way and thats all that matters! First chapters are always the hardest. Leave a review if you can! I'd love to know what you're thinking!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES OF WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE**


End file.
